Atalant
|pre_and_suc_list= |prev_state= |prev_state_flag= |prev_state_list= |year_start= |year_end= |next_state= |next_state_flag= |next_state_list= |state_flag=Atalanti |map_locator=Atalanti |map_locator_text= |title=Atalant |civ_long_name=Peoples' Republic of Atalant |civ_short_name=Atalant |civ_demonym=Atalanti |other_names= |state_languages=Galactic Basic Standard |population= 30 billion |ethnicities= |capital_planet=Atalanti IV |capital_state= |capital_city=Equine |planets= All in: * Atalanti System * Lekri System |states= |cities= |member=Capita Council |foundingmember= |foundingformermember= |leadingmember= |annexed= |controlled= |partial= |under= |religious_policies=Free religion |religions= |state_religion= |ForcedReligion= |government=Democratic presidential republic |governmentlist= |government1start= |government1end= |government1= |IP1=Head Minister |IP1_1=Shuram Chall'n ( ) |IP1_1start=2010/05/22 |IP1_1end= |IP1_2= |IP1_2start= |IP1_2end= |economy=Socialism (85% left) |economicpolicies= State-controlled businesses |economic_stability= Reasonable |currency= Atalanti Credit |military= |militarylinked= |airforce= |army= |navy= |elite= |othermilitary= |eras= |starting_event= |starting_event_date= |event1=Reformation - Battle of Atalanti IV |event1date=June 3, 2010 |ending_event= |ending_event_date=}} is a multi-planet, democratic, Small power civilization in the core of the Appearence. Its capital planet is Atalanti IV, with Equine, the capital city, being on the largest continent of that planet. It has a moderate population of , all of which speak Galactic Basic Standard. History Atalant used to be a socialist dictatorship, headed by a government which ignored human rights. A long revolution, assisted by BlyDonian and Gammetan forces, culminated in the Battle of Atalanti IV, in which the government forces were easily defeated. The remaining regime forces surrendered following several other defeats, resulting in the creation of a new government It still remains socialist, however has a stable democracy, which the people support. When the liberal spectrum began to segregate following the BlyDonian Civil War, Atalant sided with Manaki due to their cosmographical locality. They, subsequently, joined the Order of Nations for Peace, and, during 2012, joined the Manaki sphere of influence's declaration of war against the imperial nations. They elected to not adopt an almost-total war strategy that other liberal forces had – as to not upset its citizens too much, who were used to neutrality and isolation – and instead maintained a limited war strategy. Atalant later signed the Treaty to withdraw Atalant from the Liberalism war without discussing it with the Order of Nations for Peace, meaning their withdrawal from the war and segregation from Manaki's sphere of influence. Trade that had once been dominated by said sphere of influence now began to be dominated by the Appearence Imperia League's members, particularly the Bazanian Empire and their ex-liberal vassal, the Nonan Monarchy. This meant an imperial presence in northern Manaki would be vital to a strong Atalanti economy. Politics The government is headed by the "Head Minister," which is currently Shrum Chall'n. The executive branch is called the "Ministry house," and its legislature is called the "Selvor house." On May 22 every five years, the entire public votes for the Head Minister along with the other members of the Ministry House, leading to a system where the Head Minister makes sure the various other Ministers, with their own political ideologies and spheres of political power, get along. Members of the Selvor House are elected from their own geographical constituency. Each Minister has their own area of responsibility, for example the Economic Minister appoints people to run the large state-owned industries, the Health Minister promotes public health, etc. The Ministers have more power and autonomy in their respective areas than other comparable positions in other nations, but are responsible to the Head Minister, the Selvor House, and the people. The executive, or ministerial branch is relatively powerful compared to those of other governments, but the power is spread out over different people rather than concentrated in a single leader. The Selvor House creates and passes laws and budgets,approves various decisions or appointments (such as chairpeople of the state industries, ambassadors), signs treaties, and can investigate corruption in the government. Territory Atalant controls two systems, with a combined population of approximately 30 billion people. Besides the habitable planets of Atalanti IV, Lekri I and Lekri II, it also maintains smaller (under 25,000) colonies on other planets in the Atalanti and Lekri systems, such as gas giants and rocky planets. These colonies exist for scientific research, military presence, or commercial activity. Foreign Relations Recently, following the Battle of Atalanti IV – which saw the BlyDonian Civilization replace the dictatorship with a democratic government – Atalant has leaned towards the liberal sphere of influence. The populace largely supports BlyDonia and Gammeta for their help in the revolution, and the government is often aligned with them politically. It has, however, begun to adopt a policy recognized as neutrality by withdrawing from the Order of Nations for Peace, and has switched from liberal-dominated trade to imperial. It is a member of the Capita Council. Military The military of Atalant is generally less effective in battle than other nations of its size. Atalant's main military strengths lie with its air-mobile and amphibious forces, a legacy of Atalanti IV's geography. Their navy, already damaged during the revolution by the Blydonian and Yulairian fleets, is lacking in technology and in numbers. While the ground forces are experienced, high-quality guerrilla fighters based on revolutionary experience, Atalant could not achieve military success in conventional wars against other nations. Following heavy losses against imperial forces in the Liberalism War, Atalant withdrew from the conflict to focus on rebuilding and developing their civilization. The current Military Minister is attempting to improve Atalant's armed forces by developing and purchasing new equipment and increasing recruitment. However, many legislators in the Selvor House believe that after the failed experience of the Liberalism War, Atalant should become more peaceful and isolationist. The sanctions imposed on Atalant also impose difficulties on military growth. Political Parties Atalant has a range of different political parties, with most of them being smaller and regionally-based. Thanks to the setup of the government, where ministers are elected individually, single-issue parties often arise. For example, an environmentally-focused party might only run candidates for Science Minister and Ecological Minister. The major political parties, from "left" to "right", are: *People's Progress Party: In favor of expanding state control over the economy and becoming more socialist. Isolationist foreign policy. *Atalanti Workers' Party: The current ruling party and the largest. They are in favor of the status quo economically, and supported involvement in the Liberalism War. *Atalanti Freedom Party: They believe that the amount of economic regulation hurts growth and development, and support moving to a more free-market system. Besides promoting international trade, they do not take a stance on foreign affairs. *Revolutionary Party: While supporting the current system of economic policy, they are in favor of exporting Atalant's revolution to a democracy to other autocratic civilizations. They strongly supported entering the Liberalism War, and voted against the treaty to leave it. Elections Elections are held every 5 years for both Minister positions and for the Selvor House. Each party runs candidates for specific positions or electoral regions, and independents run on their own. Some parties only offer candidates for certain positions based on their platform, such as the Atalanti Freedom Party which does not enter elections for Diplomatic Minister or Military Minister. Infrastructure The government provides free healthcare and housing, along with public education until the age of 22 for all citizens. Most infrastructure was damaged in the revolution, and construction sites and debris are still common sights in Atalant as the nation rebuilds. The standard of living is trending upward, although it is still below that of first-world civilizations like Gammeta, Lorna, or Techia. Economy Under the previous government, almost all businesses were state-owned and operated. Rather than break them up and lose efficiency or hand them over to individuals and create monopolies, the post-revolutionary government kept the state in control of industries. Atalant's economy is export-based thanks to a lower technological level than other civilizations, which makes resource extraction and exporting a large source of revenue and driver of the economy. Sanctions and reparations from the treaty with the AIL hinder growth, although the future outlook is generally positive. Culture Atalanti culture is vibrant and growing after years of oppression under a dictatorship. Most people are relatively nationalistic and proud of their country after its transition to democracy, although they enjoy having the freedom to influence and criticize their government.